


Synth Retention

by Jbuddaflyy



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Angst, F/M, I wanted a Nick romance, No happy end, Unrequited Love, Why?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 09:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19147999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jbuddaflyy/pseuds/Jbuddaflyy
Summary: He hadn’t wanted her, chose death and hatred over her. Nora gasped painfully as she tried to put him back together, the wires fried and shattered. His topaz eyes just shimmered with a dull light as his head laid there, unattached and lonely.





	Synth Retention

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I have like no happy endings in my stories. I must be a masochist.

“What do you mean, you want to bring in Nick Valentine?” Nora questioned, her blue eyes bulging out on her face and her chest squeezed painfully. Shaun hummed an affirmation, the sound worrying and terrifying to Nora’s mental health. 

“He is a synth that we here at the Institute have been searching for a long time and now that we know where his location is, it’s time to bring him in.” 

“You’ve known all this time where he was Shaun, why are you doing this now!?” Fear slid down her spine and it took everything in her power to not let it show on her face, to let her deepest secret reveal itself to her son, to the director, the _father_. 

“Well that’s really quite simple mom, now we have you.” Nora took a step back, her thoughts racing and she couldn’t understand, did he know? Shaun’s grey eyebrows lifted and his honey brown irises sparkled with a dangerous glint, _his_ fathers eyes. 

“What do you mean?” She whispered, unable to raise her voice despite their solitary confinement within Shaun’s quarters. He smiled, his mouth wide on his face. 

“What other perfect way is there to prove your loyalty to the Institute mom? To prove your willingness to accept me into your life? Isn’t us being a real family what you want _mom_?” He knew her feelings for the detective synth, how he knew Nora had no idea but there was no doubt in her mind and now he was making her choose. Between her heart and her desires, her mind and her morals. Nora couldn’t make a decision right there and then, and so, she ran, teleported back to Sanctuary to lick her wounds and fix her facade. 

________________________________

 

A week later found Nora stepping into the great green jewel of the commonwealth, taking in the sights nearly forgotten as she had spent so much of her time underground now, with her real family. Her actions had strained her relationships with others, Hancock had walked away and Preston was disgusted, mortified that she would even entertain the thought of being the Institutes newest director. Maccready didn’t care and Piper ran a story, her hopes that maybe Nora could reform the Institute into something far less sinister blatant in her plea. Nick, oh Nick, he had been so disappointed but he had understood better than them all.

“He’s your son Doll, can’t no one compare to that.” He had placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and then left her behind, because while understanding, he couldn’t approve. 

Nora had missed him terribly, missed their talks, his advice, she even missed the incessant whirring of his inner wiring while he worked on fixing his mechanical joints. Her feet had taken her to Valentines Agency and her need had her opening the door. It was only her discipline that stopped her from screaming when she encountered Ellie’s lifeless form on the floor, her ratty clothing soaked in the burgundy liquid of her veins and a single burning hole in her head obviously from a energy weapon. Nick was standing there, his gaze unmoving from the deceased girl even as X6-88 held his laser rifle upon Nicks remaining face. 

“What the hell is this!?” Nora screeched, her feet planted still on the spot by the pure anger and agony swirling in Nicks yellow depths. 

“I’m sorry ma’am, Fathers orders.” X6-88s bland response eviscerated the oxygen from Nora’s lungs, pushed her mental here and there, everywhere but where Nick was. 

“He said that we were only bringing him in, not murder!” That caught Nicks attention and his voice was raspy, broken. 

“You knew of this?” Nora couldn’t respond, couldn’t bring herself to deny nor confirm and so Nick made his own conclusions. Hatred settled on his expression and it hurt, punched Nora in her gut as it directed its cold blow to her psyche. 

“I will never forgive you.” 

“Nick, I would never! I love you!” Nora cried and Nicks features stayed the same, a disgusted huff leaving his metal mouth. 

“I could never love someone like you.” He hissed vehemently and lunged, completely forgetting the courser in his righteous anger. X6-88 didn’t even blink as brought a blade down on the cords of Nicks neck, cutting them cleanly, precisely. 

Nora did scream then, barreled towards Nick and began to grab at his body, praying and begging for it to realign itself. 

“Shame, Father really wanted the prototype back.” Nora sobbed over the decapitated synth, his topaz eyes still rolling, still filled with unfiltered hate. She didn’t know how long she remained in that position but her legs began to burn and bruise. Nora lifted her head to see X6-88 still there, waiting her spell out patiently, no doubt prepared to bring her back. Holding Nicks head in her arms, Nora stood and spit at X6-88, who didn’t even flinch. 

“I will never forgive the Institute for this.” His sunglasses covered eyes stayed on her figure and he nodded once. 

“Understood ma'am.” 


End file.
